


Tastes Like Heaven

by themiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampies, Double Penetration, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themiss/pseuds/themiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis learns he's an omega and his alpha band mates are more than willing to help him out with his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse omegas learn about their position between the ages of 16 and 20 while alphas know about it a long time before.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the people in this fic are representations of the real people bearing the same names, of course. ;D I'm making no money from writing this and *please*, do not show this to anyone who might bear the same name as the completely *fictional* characters in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started on the tour bus one night.

 

Louis had been lying awake for the better part of the night, feeling restless and itchy somehow. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat that not even two showers had been able to eliminate. Turning to his side, he felt something warm and slick between his legs. Frowning, he sat up and reached inside his boxers. They were completely wet and for a crazy moment he thought he had peed himself somehow. But the liquid covering the inner sides of his thighs was slick, creamy somehow. That was when realisation hit him like a freight train: He was an omega.

 

Like most omegas, he’d grown up thinking he was a beta. It had always been a bit of a disappointment for Louis since he felt his personality was much better suited to an alpha, but this… this was even worse. If he was wet now, that meant that he was going into heat. He was going into heat in a tour bus full of alphas and one undecided Niall. From what he knew, an omega’s scent was irresistible to alphas and-

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and a moment later a leg swung over his. Harry had managed to straddle him as silently and effectively as a cat, which probably meant there was something true about the old wife’s tale that an alpha could overcome any obstacle to be with an omega – normally Harry was way too clumsy to pull of something as smooth as this.

 

“Hey,“ Harry whispered, nuzzling Louis’ neck and Louis was fully aware of the fact that this should have all been very strange, but the wetness between his legs told him that this was, in fact, quite normal and that he should want this.

 

A moment later Harry’s tongue was brushing against his lips, warm and slightly rough, and Louis felt himself go soft and pliable like he never had been for anyone. His back arched gracefully and he let out a string of mewls and sighs as Harry’s hands wandered under his t-shirt, finding his nipples.

 

“You like that, huh?“ Harry slowly pulled away from the kiss so he could lick Louis’ nipples into hard little peaks, sensitive to the touch. Harry pulled away and, with an almost devilish smirk, blew over them, making Louis gasp and wriggle under him. His cock was straining against his boxers and when he wriggled around to get some friction from rubbing against Harry’s body, he found that the alpha was in a similar state, only his erection was much, much bigger than Louis’.

 

Whimpering a little at the thought of having that inside of him, he felt another wave of slick wetness washing down his body, making his boxers stick to his arse.

 

“Getting wet, aren’t you?“ Harry slipped a hand into Louis’ boxers, feeling the wetness between his thighs. He pulled it back out, licking his fingers with an almost intoxicated expression on his face, like he’d just had crack. “You taste so good, Lou, did you know that? D’you wanna try? D’you wanna taste yourself?“ He reached back down to slick his fingers with Louis’ wetness and brought them back up to Louis’ lips.

 

“Harry, please-“

 

The stern expression in Harry’s eyes made him look down and he obediently opened his mouth to lick his own juice from Harry’s fingers. The taste was completely foreign, but oddly sweet and he moaned against, pressing his bum against the bed to at least get the illusion of being filled somehow. It was all so strange because normally he was in charge of any situation, dominated any situation and any person in it and now he was at Harry’s mercy because, fuck, he _needed_ this. He needed Harry and that huge cock of his, preferrably soon. He’d never even been fucked before, but suddenly he was certain that he could not possibly go another minute without having something, _anything_ inside of him.

 

“What did you want to say, babe, what do you need?“ Harry all but purred as he slowly pulled down Louis’ soiled boxers.

 

Blushing, Louis turned his head to the side, unwilling to speak, unsure how to put his needs and wants into words. But Harry seemed to understand him anyway, seemed to feel what emotions were coursing through him.

 

“Shhh, sweetheart, I’m just teasing. I know what you need. I know exactly how to make you feel all better.“ Harry brought his fingers up to brush his knuckles against Louis’ cheek bone. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.“

 

Spreading Louis’ legs, he knelt in the V of them and leaned over him to kiss him once more. Louis felt himself relax at this; he was in the arms of an alpha who would take care of him, who would fuck the heat out of him until he was dry and sated.

 

After a moment Harry pulled back and gently pulled apart Louis’ arse cheeks, making him whine as more liquid spilled down onto the sheets. He was incredibly wet and something inside of him was going wild with the need to be fucked and filled, possessed and bullied into submission.

 

“This is your first time, huh? I’ll go slow.“

 

Of course Harry knew it was Louis’ first time doing this. As best friends they told each other everything, but somehow it was humiliating, the way Harry seemed to know exactly what he was doing while Louis had absolutely no idea, was a bloody virgin when he was older.

 

Still whispering gentle encouragements, Harry dipped his first finger in the tight, pulsing heat that had become Louis’ hole. Whimpering at the sensation, he fucked his hips back against Harry’s hand, his hole eagerly swallowing Harry’s finger. He was tight and it hurt a little bit, but at the same time it felt like he was coming home. Harry was here, he finally had something inside of him… he allowed a tiny sob to escape his lips.

 

“More.“

 

“Of course, baby. I just don’t want to hurt you.“

 

That had to be the alpha’s protective side, Louis thought, and then he couldn’t think anymore because a second finger joined the first and they were _scissoring_ , spreading him wide open. More of the creamy liquid was oozing from his hole, soaking the sheets under his arse and he started rocking his hips, frantically fucking himself back against Harry’s fingers and Harry let him, didn’t try to hold him back in any way. With a gasp Louis pushed himself back one last time before he felt his walls constricting around Harry’s fingers and his own cock splashing hot, wet come against his stomach and chest. He fell back, panting. His hair was stuck to his forehead and that was when he felt someone else joining them on the bed, pushing back his wet hair.

 

“Didn’t know you were an omega, Lou,“ Zayn whispered against his ear before biting down on the soft skin behind it.

 

With a low growl Harry sunk his teeth into Louis’ hip bone. It wasn’t verbal at all, but it seemed to say _mine_.

 

“It’s his first time. He’s gonna need a lot more than a single alpha can give him, but I’ll let you do the honours.“ Zayn grinned at Harry, but there was a hint of warning in the curve of his lips.

 

“On your hands and knees, babe,“ Harry commanded and there was something in his voice that Louis couldn’t resist.

 

His muscles still shaking from his orgasm, he carefully positioned himself the way Harry wanted. He couldn’t see Harry, only Zayn, who was smiling down at him indulgently. “It’s gonna hurt a little. Harry’s quite big, but I can distract you.“

 

It wouldn’t have been that way with any other group of alphas, Louis thought. No other alpha would have ever allowed another to touch his omega, but it was different for them. They had always had this intense bond between the five of them, they’d always shared everything and this, apparently, was no different. They would all be in this together.

 

With one hand Zayn started rubbing Louis’ nipples, which felt just as raw and needy as the rest of him. Gently twisting them, Zayn worked them until Louis felt ready to cry out again. His other hand wandered down his chest, to his stomach and finally curled around his cock, wanking him slowly, almost lazily. Louis had been so caught up in Zayn’s ministrations that he hadn’t felt the initial prodding of Harry’s cock against his hole, but now that it was pushing further, entering his body further, he started panicking, just a tiny bit.

 

Sensing his distress, Harry leaned over him, one hand in the middle of his back. “You can take it, Lou. You’re so good and wet, it’s gonna be real easy.“

 

Rocking his hips forwards, he buried himself balls deep in Louis’ arse. Zayn’s hand on his cock sped up, stroking him through the initial pain and suddenly the pain didn’t seem to matter anymore. Harry’s cock was stretching his walls out, making him feel full and owned and loved. Letting his head sink, he offered the nape of his neck to Harry, to bite him and mark him. He felt two pairs of teeth sinking into him and a minute later the third.

 

“You shouldn’t have started without me.“ Liam was on the bunk with them now, his fingers joining Zayn’s around his cock.

 

“Louis couldn’t wait,“ Zayn replied. “He needed it.“

 

At the word _need_ Harry’s hips snapped forward again, his cock fucking so deep into Louis’ hole that he would have toppled over if it hadn’t been for the others’ hands on his body. He was so full and wet and yet he wanted more. “Harry, please, fuck. I…“

 

And Harry seemed to understand. Putting aside all the foreplay, he started fucking him for real, giving him long, deep strokes of his cock, making him bounce forward with each thrust. Zayn’s and Liam’s hand found a rhythm on his cock, making him come once, then twice and Harry didn’t slow down, didn’t even seem to need to breathe. Louis felt his walls quivering around him again, more of the slickness squirting out of his hole, and suddenly Harry gripped him by the hips, hard enough to bruise, and he felt the tip of Harry’s cock fatten inside of him, turning into a proper knot. Then he felt it, felt what he’d been waiting for without knowing what it was: thick strands of come shooting into his hole, filling him up and making him come again. Harry groaned into his ear, biting at his neck again and the sharpness of the pain only seemed to heighten his pleasure. They stayed locked like this for a long time, Harry’s come continuing to flow freely and Louis’ hole clenching him too tightly for him to pull back.

 

Finally Louis felt the knot inside of him loosen and Harry slowly pulled back. It hurt a little when his cock slid over the rim of Louis’ arse and the sense of loss was almost overwhelming. “No, please, don’t… don’t stop.“

 

“Our turn,“ Zayn replied mildly. “On your knees.“

 

It took Louis a moment to understand that Zayn wanted him to sit up. Harry’s come, mixed with his own juice, was seeping from his hole onto the sheets and he whimpered at the loss of each and every drop of it. Zayn gently pushed him forward to where Liam was lying on the other side of the bunk and lifted him up by the hips, placing him over Liam’s cock. If possible, it was even bigger than Harry’s, an angry red with pre-come glistening on the tip.

 

“D’you want this?“ Zayn asked, gently stroking the side of Louis’ hip.

 

An omega usually bonded with only one alpha and while it hadn’t seemed relevant before, it did now because he’d been knotted by Harry. But Louis felt nothing but desire for Liam’s cock, so perhaps he had been right and they all belonged together in this.

 

“I want it. God, Jesus fucking Christ, I want this.“

 

Zayn lifted him over Liam’s cock and made him slide down gently, inch by glorious inch. Liam’s dick was wider than Harry’s and he hissed a little as his walls were stretched out once more, but Zayn just kept going, kept sliding him until he could feel Liam’s balls brushing against his arse.

 

“Liam…“ Louis leaned forward to get a kiss from his friend and Liam indulged him with a smile. He was the gentle, protective kind of alpha.

 

“Hey, love,“ he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.“

 

Louis could hear Zayn chuckling behind him. “Say, Louis, d’you mind if I join you?“

 

Holding Louis’ hips in place so he couldn’t move, couldn’t possibly get any pleasure out of Liam’s beautiful cock, he slipped two fingers into Louis next to Liam’s dick. Louis cried out, louder than he ever had this night. It was so, so much. He was already stretched out, wet and turned on as hell, but there was still more. “God, fuck me. Fuck me, Zayn, fuck me.“

 

Ashamed at his outburst, he tried to hide his hot cheeks against Liam’s chest, but Zayn wouldn’t let go of his hips so he could lean down. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do, babe.“

 

Zayn scissored his fingers, spreading Louis open further. For a long time he held him still, fingered him and it felt good, but not nearly like enough. Finally Louis could take it no longer and with a vicious thrust of his hips that seemed to surprise Zayn, he fucked back against his hand. “Do it already, I’m not gonna break.“

 

“If you want…“

 

Louis almost wished he hadn’t been so rash when he felt Zayn’s cock pushing into his hole, next to Liam’s. He had never imagined that it would be possible for his body to take this much in and he’d never thought he could want it as much as he did. It hurt and at the same time it was not enough, it would never be enough until both of their cocks were fully nestled inside of him, fucking him and completing him.

 

When Zayn started forward with a first, tentative thrust, Louis felt like he’d died and gone straight up to heaven. He was stretched out to full capacity, he was entirely sure that nothing more could fit in his hole, another touch would send him into complete and utter madness. That was when Liam thrust upwards. Throwing his head back, Louis cried out and he didn’t care if he woke up every single person in a ten mile radius. They were both hitting something inside of him, some spott hat he hadn’t even known he had, one that not even Harry had found before, and he wished they’d never stop fucking him, wished they’d keep hitting it for all eternity.

 

Gripping his hips, Zayn moved forward again, his cock sliding against Liam’s, and Liam responded with another quick, hard upward thrust, brushing agains that damn spot again and it was impossible, should have been impossible, but Louis came again, his cock spurting hot, sticky come against his chest and Liam’s. Some of it even made its way up to Liam’s lips. His tongue darting out, he licked it off, smiling.

 

“Tastes like heaven.“

 

Louis had no idea how long they kept fucking him or how often his cock and hole came. They didn’t always do it at the same time, surprising him with every new orgasm. Zayn and Liam just kept fucking him through every single one of them until they came, both almost at the same time. Their come was hot and wet inside him, but perhaps they had managed to fuck him open too well because his body couldn’t hold it all in and when they pulled out and laid him back, Harry was there with a towel to shove under Louis’ hips.

 

All three of them kept kissing and stroking him, telling him how good he had been and how they would never leave him, would always be there when he was in heat. Louis felt incredibly tired and still a little embarrassed that his friends had seen him undone like that.

 

At last even the thick towel had soaked through and the amounts of come seeping from his hole were getting too much of a hassle to deal with.

 

“I’ll do it,“ Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

 

Pulling Louis’ legs over his shoulders, he nuzzled at his abused hole. Louis bit his lips, whimpering a little from being so damn over sensitive now that he had been taken by three alphas.

 

“It’s okay, baby,“ Liam whispered, sroking Louis’ hair back from his forehead. “Let Harry take care of that for you so you’ll be all clean and pretty for us, huh?“

 

Harry’s tongue brushed against Louis’ hole, soft and soothing and he gently licked and kissed and sucked the come and slickness from his body. Apparently things didn’t move quickly enough for Zayn because he moved his hand down to Louis tummy, massaging it.

 

“Push a little. Let it all go. You can have more in the morning.“

 

Louis bit his lips, looking down at Harry, wordlessly asking for his permission to really let it all go, let them all leave his body. Harry simply nodded at him, giving him a long lick from his balls to his hole. Focusing on his muscles, Louis pushed carefully, letting more come slip from his body until Harry had licked up all he could and he felt a little cleaner.

 

They were just about to curl up against each other, one big knot of legs and arms, when Niall appeared beside the bunk. His toes were pointing inward and he seemed terribly uncomfortable.

 

“I think I’m an omega, too,“ he whispered, turning to show them how wet his boxers were at his bum.

 

A grin spread over Zayn’s face. “Excellent, come here…“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, everyone!

The tension in the room had mostly dissipated before Niall had turned up. Liam looked too tired to do much about it and Louis couldn’t. He was an omega and he would never be able to give Niall what he wanted or needed right now. He understood the true meaning of the relationship between alpha and omega now and he saw it playing out again when Zayn and Harry left the bed to approach Niall.

 

“That was unexpected,“ Harry said, circling an arm around Niall’s waist and pulling him closer against his chest.

 

One hand slipped into his boxers, rubbing at his slick hole. Arching his back, Niall moved back against Harry’s fingers, trying to fuck himself against them. But the urgency the alphas had felt at Louis’ heat was gone now that they’d gotten to fuck already and they were going to take more time with Niall.

 

Placing his hand in the middle of the smaller omega’s back, Harry pushed him onto his hands and knees until his arse was high enough for easy access. Growling at the sight, Zayn moved closer and yanked down the soiled boxers clinging to Niall’s sensitive flesh.

 

“Gonna knock you up,“ he murmured against Niall’s neck as he was grinding his hips against Niall’s glistening arse. “You’re gonna be so full of my baby you can’t move.“

 

“Could be mine,“ Harry replied. “It doesn’t matter, it’ll belong to all of us.“ He looked over to where Louis and Liam were cuddling on the bunk. “Get here, love. Enjoy yourself a little.“

 

Louis was tired, but he followed the command anyway. He was rewarded with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss and a quick rub of his bum. “I want you to eat each other out,“ Harry explained. “We’ll watch.“

 

The request was cruel, of course. They couldn’t resist it, but it would not satisfy them, would only arouse them more and leave them stranded without the possibility to get off. Still, Louis made Niall turn onto his back and straddled his face while he leaned over as far as he could to reach Niall’s hole. He had been given an order and he would follow it for his alphas. Flicking his tongue out, he started licking into Niall’s slick hole even as the other omega started on his own. Niall tasted sweet, innocent and arousing. Louis whimpered at how hard his cock felt, how impossibly full his balls were, but he kept licking Niall, his tongue gently worming into the furrow of his arse. Niall was tight, he thought. He could barely get the tip of his tongue to fit into him, let alone anything else. They wouldn’t really be able to fuck him at all if they couldn’t get him to open up.

 

After a while the arousal got almost painful. Louis wanted so desperately to finally get off, to finally feel something more substantial in his hole, but all he had was Niall’s tongue, which was licking him way too gently. Niall didn’t want to possess him; he wanted to be taken himself and it was apparent in everything he did.

 

Whimpering, Louis looked up at the three alphas watching them and he thought that if it had been up to Liam, he could already be bouncing on a nice, hard cock. But he wasn’t allowed, not just yet. Bowing his head back down, he dutifully started eating out Niall again, knowing it wasn’t doing any good.

 

After a while Zayn pulled Louis off Niall’s tongue and handed him back to Liam.

 

“You good and wet for me, babe?“ He knelt in the V of Niall’s legs, reaching out to rub a finger against his hole.

 

Niall shivered and tried to pull away. Louis had tried to lick him open, but it hadn’t worked very well. He was too tight and when Louis had tried too hard, it had hurt.

 

Frowning, Zayn motioned for Harry to help. Harry grabbed Niall’s legs, forcing them back against his chest so Zayn had easy access to his omega’s hole. The thing was, Niall’s hole was clenching, was definitely in need of a cock, but there was no way in hell one would fit in there right now.

 

“Time for the toy box,“ Zayn decided after he’d been rubbing Niall unsuccessfully for a while.

 

Harry reached under one of the bunks and pulled forward a fairly large oak box. Flipping it open, he rummaged through the contents. “Try that one.“

 

He handed Zayn a small, pink vibrator and settled next to Niall’s face. Kissing him gently, he started rubbing his nipples, twisting them between his finger tips to distract him from any pain further down his body. Niall was nervous and unsure how to feel about this. When he’d been watching the others before, from his bunk, it had looked so easy. They had managed to fit two dicks into Louis, after all.

 

“It’s not so easy for some,“ Harry said softly, almost as if he had sensed Niall’s thoughts. “You could have gone either way, you know? You could have been a beta and you probably wouldn’t have enjoyed being fucked then. But here we are and now we gotta make the best of this.“

 

Zayn switched on the vibrator then, holding it up for Niall to see first before he brought it against his hole. The gentle vibrations were relaxing, as were Harry’s hands on his nipples, his stomach. His eyelids fluttering shut, Niall allowed himself to enjoy the encounter. He could feel more slickness spilling from between his legs, coating the vibrator.

 

Zayn chuckled. “You like that, huh? You like being fucked open like a dirty little slut.“

 

Niall’s back arched and he could feel the head of the vibrator pushing into his hole, stretching him open just a bit. “Oh God, yes…“

 

Harry’s hand wandered down to Niall’s cock, but Zayn pushed it away. “No, I think our little slut can come without any help, can’t you?“ He pushed the vibrator forward again and he hit some spot inside of Niall that made him fuck back against the toy with a sense of despair.

 

“More, please, fuck, just-“

 

“Yeah? Tell me what you need, princess.“

 

Niall almost howled at the endearment, his hips snapping back and forth with urgency now. “Fuck me. Please, I… I want to be yours.“

 

A weird gentleness was taking place of the mockery when he heard Niall’s voice and Zayn pushed into Niall, beside the vibrator. It was too much, he was too tight, but even through the pain he pulled Zayn closer until his balls were resting against the back of his Niall’s thighs.

 

“You want me to come inside you, princess? Want me to fill you up and give you my baby?“

 

Niall cried out and he came against his own chest and Zayn’s. He was stretched out as wide as he could ever hope to go with the vibrator buzzing inside his arse and Zayn pushing it steadily forward with his long, hard thrusts. His hole was unable to hold all the slick building up inside his body and it spilled forward, covering his thighs, his arse and everything around them.

 

“Zayn, make me yours, I wanna be yours.“

 

Niall could feel Zayn’s knot starting to swell inside of him, fucking him open so wide he thought his body was going to rip. And something inside of him did break open, did allow Zayn even deeper access.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, blue eyes meeting dark ones. If Zayn sealed the bond by coming inside of him now they would be bonded together forever – and they would have a child. Wrapping his legs firmly around Zayn’s waist, Niall held him in place, offering himself up, letting his alpha know without words that he wanted this, wanted to be used in that way.

 

When Zayn came he pulled Niall up to sit on his thighs. His knot was still hard even as the first wave of release washed into Niall’s body, filling him up. Some of it was slipping past the vibrator and Zayn’s cock. Zayn scooped up a little with his finger and offered it to Niall.

 

“Here you go, princess, I know how much you want it.“

 

Niall’s tongue flicked out to lick the come from Zayn’s finger and when it was gone he just kept suckling his finger anyway. He was completely full of Zayn now, both of his holes filled up.

 

Zayn’s orgasm lasted for about an hour. Liam and Harry each fucked Louis once during that time, but it didn’t matter to Zayn and Niall who were caught up in each other. Niall had a couple of smaller orgasms after the first one, but for the most part he just liked the feeling of bonding, of belonging, of knowing that he would never be Niall again. From now on he would always be _Zayn’s_ before he was his own person.

 

Finally Zayn’s knot started to shrink down and he slowly pulled out of Niall. Wrapping his arms around him, he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Come and slick were flowing freely down his thighs, splashing on the floor.

 

Zayn wadded up some toilet paper and pressed it against Niall’s hole before putting him in some fresh boxers. “Tell me if it gets uncomfortable, princess, and we’ll change it. Time to sleep now.“

 

They curled up together on their own bunk. They would never belong to the others again the way they used to, but they had each other now and soon they would have a baby. With Zayn’s fingers rubbing soothing circles into Niall’s belly, he finally went to sleep.


End file.
